narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sarada Uchiha
Sakura's daughter How do we know Sarada is Sakura's daughter? Unless my translation is bad, it's never stated, nor implied. It seems to me like she could be Karin's daughter. Darth Itachi (talk) 05:57, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :She was talking about her father and then it panned to Sasuke. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 06:03, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ::She called Sakura "Mama," and inherited her "Shannaro" catchphrase. Read the manga properly. And Saru, what question are you answering? He's asking if she is Sakura's daughter, not Sasuke's daughter. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 06:10, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ::: I thought Darth meant Sasuke because Sarada being Sakura's daughter is beyond obvious. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 06:23, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :::"Read the manga properly." :::Jeez no need for everyone to be rude about it... I specifically said "Unless my translation is bad." I didn't "read it improperly." :( Doesn't look "beyond obvious" to me, either. http://i.imgur.com/5rBSmKa.jpg Darth Itachi (talk) 12:00, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ...Read the topic at hand properly, Saru. He asked if Sarada is ''Sakura's daughter. And you're right, her being Sakura's daughter is beyond obvious. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 06:26, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Speech is impossible to inherit. It is something that can be picked up though. SeaTerror (talk) 07:48, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :Looking at the picture above, I'm smelling some plot twist incoming. She looks waaay too much like Karin and calling someone mama mustn't mean that it's actually the biological mother... but that's just theories for now. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:37, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't see any Sakura in her. But then again, I'm not an expert at genetics. Not to mention it's a fictional world, so not sure if such rules would even apply. It's even likely that Kishimoto did it on purpose, to please both fans of Sakura and Karin, by making Sasuke's daughter have something from both.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:09, November 9, 2014 (UTC) I don't know why you made a new thread topic with my comment which was a direct response to a comment in the other section. SeaTerror (talk) 20:18, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :For those who believe Sarada isn't Sakura but Karin's daughter, here]'s an interesting image.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']][[User talk:JOA20|''20]] 18:46, November 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Lol, JOA20, you troll. :P But she does have Sakura's big forehead tho.... • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 18:49, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Locked Why is this page locked? The part that implies how she isn't close to her father is merely a speculation and just erroneous. There's no evidence to them not being close. For one, she wouldn't refer to him as 'papa' if they have a distant relationship. But just to be safe and unbiased, it should be changed to Sarada seeing her relationship with his father the same with Boruto and his father because that is what happened in 700. Salad-chan (talk) 13:27, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :I agree with Salad-chan. Please unlock this page. Some parts needs editing. ~[[User:IndxcvNovelist|'IndxcvNovelist']] →rollbacker • talk • • watty← 19:08, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ::This page was protected due to constant revert warring over the description. --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 20:08, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Sasuke and Sarada's relationship This page shows bias in its accusation that Sarada and Sasuke are not close. There is no evidence that they are not close, only that, like Bolt, she doesn't get to spend as much time as she would like with Sasuke. The only empirical evidence we have of what relationship Sarada and Sasuke may share is in the way she addresses him. Sarada calls Sasuke 「パパ」 meaning "papa" which in Japanese is an affectionate term for father. If she had used a more formal term there would be more room for debate on their relationship. As it stands, however, the text is in favor of them being affectionate and close. To have her wiki page state that they are not close is conjectural; the Japanese text takes precedent over any theory one may have on their relationship.Applesauce12 (talk) 20:05, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :Here, I edited it. And if there is an edit war over the description of this article again, I'll request to have it locked for a longer period of time. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 20:21, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Can Someone explain to me again... Why exactly her name remains "Sarada"? I understand that's what Viz used (or at least I think) but Viz also uses Killer Bee while we use Killer B because "B" is more accurate. I bring this up because of the Bolt/Boruto situation where, while I don't much care anymore, I am curious as to why we go with the Bolt, where Boruto is the Japanese pronunciation of "Bolt", while Sarada is the French pronunciation of "Salade" but apparently we don't give to many effs about that.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 23:06, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :Hm?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 10:21, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ::I we must have either Bolt/Salada or Boruto/Sarada. I think second is best from esthetic sense. /. Rage gtx (talk) 10:35, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :::See here: ::::''It's kinda both. '''Viz used the name Sarada' and I like it better.'' :::Above is quoted from KazeKitsune. --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 10:39, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Viz using the name doesn't necessarily work because Viz also uses Killer Bee. KazeKitsune liking Sarada better is no better reason than me liking Boruto better either. So yeah, I would like some actual reasoning.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:35, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :Or at least one beyond "I like x better".--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:35, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Bump again.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:41, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :::The wiki is going quiet. Very little chance anyone will see the question, try posting a thread and highlighting it, probably going to get more attention that way :D --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 14:42, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::Do be a dear and keep the forum pushing to yourself, Spey. I put it in the talk page for a reason. If I must move it I'll do it without your prodding.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:44, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Ambiguity of Sarada's name's origins. 'Sarada (サラダ) is the Japanese pronunciation of the French word "salade"' This can be misleading. Sarada is named after hindu goddess of Knowledge, Saraswati, or Sharada, as she is called in some parts. This is concurrent with Kishimoto's naming style, and reflects on her personality. I suggest removal of that line, or the line be edited so that no ambiguity as to the origins of the name is left. Assasin504 (talk) 08:42, December 30, 2014 (UTC) :No, he actually did name her after a 'Salad' (vegetable one)..like you know, Naruto named after a food. Her Japanese name is Salada in general, because the Hindu version is written as Sharada in the Jap text. --Hisana456 (talk) 09:56, December 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes the first trivia point is true, as well as other points, and if you are not convinced, then check Google translate.--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 13:23, December 30, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm not getting involved, but reminder: Google Translator isn't really reliable.--'NinjaSheik' 21:46, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Actual Parents Should Sakura be removed as mother at this point or at least add speculated next to the name in the infobox. Munchvtec (talk) 12:26, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :Excitement plays its roles enough, we should wait to see that. At this point, Sakura is Sarada's mother from what we saw in chapter 700. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 12:49, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ::And if she isn't Sakura's biological daughter, that doesn't mean she is Sakura's daughter. So /shrug.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:00, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :::We will just write stepmother that's all.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:21, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Listing Sakura as her stepmother is conjecture for now. Let's wait. --Mandon (talk) 14:45, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :How about putting Sakura and Karin as 'possible mother'? Anchorman34 (talk) 14:55, April 23, 2015 (UTC)Anchorman34 ::Nah that would be dumb. we should just wait like the others said. it'll be cleared up eventually. Munchvtec (talk) 14:56, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :::It's not that bad of an idea. Anchorman34 (talk) 15:16, April 23, 2015 (UTC)Anchorman34 ::::well actually it is, we have never done anything like that before and frankly. it's kinda dumb imo. Munchvtec (talk) 15:21, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Can't we just put "presumed" next to it? Pesa123456789 (talk) 15:27, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :That's basically the same thing as 'possible mother'.Anchorman34 (talk) 15:28, April 23, 2015 (UTC)Anchorman34 :: It's also not 'presumed'. Kishimoto's aid (which is as close to an official source as we can get, at the moment) said that Sarada has nothing to do with Karin. Unless this mini-series changes that, Sarada is Sakura's not Karin's. Sarada (like most of the fanbase, it would seem) is reading too much into the fact that she and Karin both wear glasses; she is at least absolved, as she just accused her mother of... not being her mother. Naturally she'd jump to the conclusion that Karin might be after seeing the woman with glasses. Chill out, people. We'll get more answers soon enough. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 15:32, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Assumption yes, we wait for now. Apparently Naruto is a soap opera now.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:39, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm starting to think, "presumed mother" would be a good idea.Anchorman34 (talk) 22:04, April 23, 2015 (UTC)Anchorman34 :::::Methinks it's a red herring. But we'll see. 22:18, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Let's just wait until we have proof. If she actually is Karin's daughter and we would have presented false information for about half a year by now, keeping it the way it is for two weeks more won't hurt. Norleon (talk) 22:59, April 23, 2015 (UTC) I think if anything she just has karin's glasses frames.. with her own prescription in them.. Probably a special gift from Karin. QuakingStar (talk) 23:22, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :Edit nevermind Karin's glasses are brown and Sarada's are red... QuakingStar (talk) 23:38, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Should we at least put somewhere that Sarada has a resemblance to Karin, maybe in the appearance section? And add a point in the trivia that since "Sarada resembles Karin and due to the picture she found, along with her suspicions, it is possible that Karin is Sarada's mother" or something like that. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 00:40, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :::It's good to see people excited about Naruto again, but this is getting almost as much talk as the whole Tobi-Madara-Obito thing, so cool your jets? :O--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:35, April 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::like @elveo said. we already decided to wait until any changes are made so we wait. Munchvtec (talk) 12:01, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Does anyone besides me think its possible Sasuke cheated on Sakura with Karin, then Karin gave birth to Sarada and for some reason Sarada was raised by Sakura?Anchorman34 (talk) 02:12, April 30, 2015 (UTC)Anchorman34 :Dude, stop. Talk about that speculative stuff in the forums, not here. 02:15, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Sharingan So, do we add the Sharingan or do we wait for better pictures? • Seelentau 愛 議 10:58, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :Since it's very hard to see, I would advise to wait, personally.--Omojuze (talk) 10:59, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, let's just wait a bit longer. Norleon (talk) 11:02, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :::I say we do add "She has a sharingan". Also, titans she even more like a Y chromosomed Sasuke with the Rinnegan. --[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:11, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::Just no picture.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:11, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Glasses over Sharingan? That's so Obito.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:30, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :Imagine her using Amaterasu but the glasses catch fire instead of the target. That would be hilarious. Norleon (talk) 12:35, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Then again, Kakashi can use Fire Release techniques through his mask, so.... 13:57, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Wouldn't the fact that she has Sharingan make her the first canon female character to have the Sharingan? --LordofBraxis (talk) 18:39, April 26, 2015 (UTC) There's something that should be considered.. Just because she will awaken it doesn't mean she has in the manga yet. --Mandon (talk) 19:38, April 27, 2015 (UTC) On the subject of trivia, why can't we put "first canon female user?" --Questionaredude (talk) 18:06, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :Its not exactly trivia if everyone knows that. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 18:08, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh. That makes more sense than I thought... --Questionaredude (talk) 18:17, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Is it confirmed Is sakura the actual mother of Sarada? Hagoromo Otsutsuki'' 13:47, April 29, 2015 (UTC)HagoromoOtsutsuki :Be patient and wait. We only know as much as you do and what is written.--Omojuze (talk) 13:48, April 29, 2015 (UTC) uh i am patient i am asking if anyone has sources. Hagoromo Otsutsuki'' 13:52, April 29, 2015 (UTC)HagoromoOtsutsuki :Again, if someone has a source, its content is filled in the page. We don't know more than that.--Omojuze (talk) 13:53, April 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, it's confirmed by literally all the people. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:08, April 29, 2015 (UTC) ::: No seriously...would Sakura raise someone else's daughter and adopt the role of a single mother? --Hisana456 (talk) 14:53, April 29, 2015 (UTC) : To answer the question, yes, Sakura has been confirmed, several times over to be Sarada's mother. By Kishimoto and several promotional artwork, by Kishimoto's assistant, and by her character design. Sarada inherited Sakura's facial features, including her large forehead, and her eye design. Even her glasses are different than Karin's too, a different color. So no, she isn't Karin's daughter at all.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 04:28, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Tomoe Does the wiki have an svg image of a 1 tomoe sharingan that can replace the 3 tomoe sharingan in Sarada's infobox? --Kris.gilson.12 (talk) 15:44, May 23, 2015 (UTC) :You'd have to ask for it to be made if there isn't one already. As of now though, I don't see one that's been uploaded. I don't see the point anyhow. Everyone knows she only has one-tomoe.--Mina talk | 16:15, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Just double checking before making a request. --Kris.gilson.12 (talk) 16:24, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Sarada's Appearance Why does it say that she inherited physical traits from Sakura and her mother if it's not even certain whether Sakura is the mother? It's logical that Sakura is the only one listed as her mother, but there's absolutely no proof that she inherited physical traits from any of her potential mothers. Can't we just keep those things out of her page until it is confirmed and we know for sure? Matako (talk) 00:47, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :There's no reason to suggest that Sakura isn't her biological mother. Naruto even noted the similarities in appearance between them both. --Sarada Uzumaki (talk) 01:03, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Absolutely no proof that she inherited physical traits from Sakura? Naruto himself noted them.--Mina talk | 01:06, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::: No, we are not suppoosed to assume anything. This is a wiki, not a fanfiction story. As long as something is not confirmed, we are not to think or assume anything at all. Sarada herself doubting her parentage is reason enough for us to wait until we have a clear confirmation that Sakura is the biological mother. Until then, baseless assumptions should have no place here. Also, according to the majority of translations, Naruto noted similarities regarding her personality, not her physical appearance. And he certainly didn't describe the similarities in such great detai as it's listed here in this page. Not to mention that even if it was already confirmed that Sakura is the mother, we are not to state that her eyeshape, face, hair or anything is from Sakura unless this has been clearly stated. Again, this is a wiki and we're supposed to stick to given facts. --Matako (talk) 01:26, May 25, 2015 (UTC)